


Unexcepted love for you

by hobiknj (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hobiknj
Summary: "J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça." Elle pose délicatement sa main contre sa gorge, appuyant sur sa pomme d'Adam."Me dominer ou m'embrasser ?" Dit-il de sa voix grave et légèrement abîmer par la pression sur sa gorge. Elle ri doucement, sa tête basculant en arrière faisant virevolter ses boucles brunes."Peut-être les deux."
Relationships: Allison Argent/Derek Hale, Allison Argent/Derek Hale/Erica Reyes, Allison Argent/Erica Reyes, Derek Hale/Erica Reyes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Unexcepted love for you

**Author's Note:**

> Ma première fanfic tw ici ! Je suis super contente de la poster parce que c'est ma préférée que j'ai eu à écrire pour cette fandom avec un trouple pour lequel je ne m'attendais pas à avoir tant de facilité dans l'écriture. Bonne lecture ! Et faites moi part de votre avis dessus :)

"J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça." Elle pose délicatement sa main contre sa gorge, appuyant sur sa pomme d'Adam.

"Me dominer ou m'embrasser ?" Dit-il de sa voix grave et légèrement abîmer par la pression sur sa gorge. Elle ri doucement, sa tête basculant en arrière faisant virevolter ses boucles brunes.

"Peut-être les deux." Elle souri malicieusement et embrasse son cou alors qu'il est plaqué contre le mur.

"Vous ne m'avez même pas attendu ?" Fit une nouvelle voix en entrant dans leur chambre.

"Monsieur n'a pas été sage." Lui répond la voix déjà présente sur les lieux épinglant son homme au mur, les mains au-dessus de sa tête. "Ramène toi bébé." La nouvelle jeune fille s'approche embrassant la nuque de son homologue. 

"Je vous aimes." Dit-elle. Son amant et son amante la regarde dans les yeux avant de dire en même temps.

"On t'aime aussi." Dirent-ils à l'unisson.

'/, 

"Erica, où est le café ?" Demande Derek en ouvrant chaque placards de leur cuisine.

"Tu veux dire 'les filtres' pour faire le café ?" Le corrige t-elle.

"Peut importe le nom, ce qui sert à faire le café je veut." 

"Troisième placard en partant de la gauche de la hotte étagère du bas et c'est normalement sur la droite." L'informe Erica. Il fait une pause pour la regarder. Quand elle remarque son regard sur elle, elle souri presque timidement. "Quoi ?" 

"Tu ne te fais jamais de café." Remarque Derek.

"Oui mais Allison aime ça, c'est moi qui lui prépare habituellement. Tu sais qu'elle galère avec la machine." Ri doucement Erica. Derek s'approche d'elle et passe ses bras autour de sa taille, il l'embrasse délicatement.

"C'etait excellent hier soir." 

"T'aimes être le soumis bébé ?" Erica affiche un grand sourire. Immédiatement Derek grimace.

"Oh non Ri'! T'as du chocolat sur les dents." Elle grimace à moitié et il ri. Elle ri aussi et se retourne vers l'évier pour nettoyer ça. Derek retourne à son café, enfin celui pour son autre petite-amie. Au fil des ans Erica s'est décontractée et a arrêté le trop sexy, et est maintenant en t-shirt appartenant à Allison et en petite culotte. 

"Salut." Leur dit une petite voix dans l'entrée de la cuisine et qui les fait sursauter. Erica va vers Allison et entoure ses bras autour du cou de sa bien-aimée, l'embrassant. La brune passe ses mains derrière les épaules d'Erica. Derek allume la machine faisant sursauter les deux filles et regarder leur amant.

"Pardon du dérangement mesdemoiselles." Il souri grandement et s'approche d'elles. Il pose ses mains sur les joues, rougit par le froid de leur chambre, d'Allison et l'embrasse. "Tu avais froid ?"

"Je comprend que vous soyez des loups et que le froid ne vous dérange pas mais.. dans la chambre quand même, j'aimerais le chauffage." Elle souri aux deux. 

"Je vais remettre le chauffage dans l'appart de toute façon. Je commence aussi à avoir froid." Derek lui dit avant d'embrasser le front d'Allison et de retourner au café. 

"Ohhh vous êtes mes deux petits frileux à m-" Erica qui avait les bras autour d'Allison se fit couper par la porte d'entrée s'ouvrant en grand.

"Coucou c'est nous!" Cri une voix féminine. "Enfin, moi! Les garçons arrivent." 

"Merde pourquoi cette porte n'est jamais fermée." Demande Derek plus pour lui-même mais à voix haute. Allison ri et pose sa tête sur la poitrine d'Erica.

'/,

Ils étaient 8 assis dans le salon. Allison sur les genoux de Derek dans leur grand fauteuil, Erica sur l'accoudoir de ce même siège. Dans le grand canapé, Lydia est installée, Isaac et Scott l'entourant. Elle aimait être entre ses deux amants. Et le tout récent couple du groupe, Stiles et Jackson. Corey, Mason et leur meilleur ami Liam n'était pas là aujourd'hui, voyage en Inde oblige. Les trois sont inséparables. 

"On est en cours d'adoption d'un petit bambin nommé Mathew." Annonce Lydia au nom d'elle et ses maris. 

"Wow, bien joué les McCall." Felicite Erica. Celle-ci passe son bras autour des épaules d'Allison. 

"Aparement, on est les seuls le demandant." Souri Isaac, les larmes aux yeux. Scott touche son épaule pour le rassurer alors que Lydia prend leurs mains, se calant contre Isaac. 

"Bravo mon vieux, tu as bien réussi ta vie." Fit Stiles en tapant dans le dos de son frère de cœur. Derek regarde ses deux amantes et souri discrètement, le menton contre le dos d'Allison. Il aimaient sa meute et ses copines.

'/,

Erica était dans la salle de bain se brossant les dents devant le miroir, Allison travaillait au stand de tir et Derek était en soirée avec Isaac et Jackson. Elle finissait donc la soirée seule, attendant le retour de l'un d'eux. Elle sorti de la salle de bain, brosse à cheveux dans les mains se peignant. 

" _Lovin' yoooou is easy 'cause you're beautiful~_ " Erica chantait cette chanson tout en se déplaçant vers son téléphone sur le buffet. Elle le pris et vu qu'elle avait un message d'Allison et un de Derek. 

**De : Allison.**  
**Rentrerais tard ce soir, je fais la fermeture du magasin.**

**À : Allison.**  
**Je t'attend pas alors ?**

**De : Derek.**  
**On fini la soirée chez Jacks car Stiles est avec Scott.**

**À : Derek.**  
**Tu dors là-bas du coup ?**

Erica prend la carte des pizzas alors qu'elle repose son téléphone et prend le fixe. Elle compose le numéro de la pizzeria et commande une végé et de la Ben&Jerry aux cookies. Après cela elle retourne auprès de son téléphone attendant une réponse des deux. C'est pendant ce genre de soirée qu'elle se sent délaissée. Leur présence lui manque. Le tintement de son téléphone la sort de ses pensées alors qu'elle se rongeait la peau du pouce en regardant la porte d'entrée, elle attrape rapidement son smartphone et regarde ses notifications.

**De : Jackson.**  
**Derek n'a plus de batterie, il allait te répondre qu'il rentrerait tard quand il a vu ton message.**

**À : Jackson.**  
**Okay, tu lui diras que je dormirai sûrement.**

**De : Allison.**  
**Non t'inquiète, je te rejoindrais au lit en rentrant.**

**À : Allison.**  
**Bien, à cette nuit Alli'.**

Erica soupire et s'installe dans le canapé devant la télé, téléphone sur l'accoudoir. Quand les pizzas arrive elle paye rapidement d'un billet de $20 avant de fermer la porte. 

'/,

Allison descendait de sa voiture. Il était minuit passé, après le stand de tir elle a du aller jusqu'à sa voiture à pied puisqu'elle l'avait laissé sur le parking du restaurant végé dans lequel elle avait mangé le midi. Elle récupère son sac et son pistolet sous son siège. En montant les escaliers elle se rend compte de l'heure abusive à laquelle elle rentre. Elle ouvre la porte qui grince contre les rails.

"Merde." Jure Allison. Elle referme et ce grincement comparé à celui d'avant est ténu. Elle pose son sac sur le meuble à l'entrée et y trouve le téléphone fixe débranché et un dépliant de leur boite à pizza au coin de la rue. La télévision est allumée et une masse blonde dort dans le canapé. Allison retire son surplus de vêtements et ses chaussures avant de rejoindre Erica et de s'accroupir devant son visage. Quelques mèches tombent devant ses yeux alors Allison y passe sa main pour les coincer derrière son oreille.

"Erica." Elle chuchote essayant de la réveiller. Elle éteint la télé et se remet devant Erica.

"Bébé." Elle continue de chuchoter.

"Mon amour, il faut te lever pour que t'aille au lit." Erica fini par grogner dans son sommeil et ouvrir ses yeux, au premier clignement il sont jaune, le temps qu'elle s'habitue à la sombre luminosité et qu'elle reconnaisse Allison.

"Allison ?" Erica se frotte les yeux en s'asseyant. Allison se met à côté d'elle alors qu'Erica fond dans ses bras. "Quelle heure il est ?" Elle demande.

"Presque 1h du matin." Elle l'informe.

"Pourquoi tu rentres si tard ?" Erica demande avec une petite voix presque enfantine alors qu'elle se cale encore plus entre les bras d'Allison. "Derek est rentré ?" 

"J'ai eu quelques désagréments et... non il est pas encore rentré." 

"Je veut dormir dans tes bras." Elle murmure encore un peu dans les vapes.

"Je te porte jusqu'à la chambre, rendors-toi." 

"Hmm 'kay." Allison prend difficilement Erica dans ses bras direction leur chambre à coucher. 

'/,

Quand Derek ouvre la porte il trébuche presque dans ses propres pieds. Il fait un bruit monstre, et il tend l'oreille pour écouter si ses amantes se sont réveillés, il peut attendre le rythme du battement de cœur d'Allison changer. Il se déshabille dans le salon et va dans la chambre le plus discrètement possible. 

"C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ?" Demande presque agressivement Allison qui s'est relevé alors qu'Erica dort toujours. 

"Pourquoi quelle heure est-il ?" Il regarde le réveil matin sur la table de chevet du côté d'Erica et voit affiché 4h16. "Allison.. je suis désolé." Allison descend du lit et l'attrape par le poignet pour le faire sortir de la chambre. Les deux sont en sous-vêtements mais une fois dans le salon, elle le pousse vers le canapé pour qu'il s'assoit. Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine nue et le regard durement. 

"Je pensais pas que tu pouvais faire pire que au jour de l'an." 

"Alli je-"

"Derek. Il n'y a pas de 'Alli' qui tienne là." Elle souffle et réprime un sanglot. "Erica ne- je sens qu'elle ne va pas bien. Elle n'en peut plus. Je- et-" elle prend une inspiration et repris. "Je fini tard le travail presque tout les jours et tu finis presque tout lundi, mardi, mercredi, jeudi et vendredi avec Isaac et Jackson. Merde Derek on est un trouple ! Tu ne peut rien faire sans nous en informés à l'avance. Si ça continue comme ça... je sais pas où ça va nous mener." 

"Allison je suis désolé. Cela ne se reproduira plus." 

"Tu dis ça chaque retour de soirée." Elle attrape son gilet sur le porte-manteau et l'enfile. Elle se dirige de nouveau vers la chambre et quand elle entend Derek se lever du canapé elle se tourne directement vers lui un doigt en l'air. "Toi, tu ne viens pas dans la chambre. Quoi que tu en dise, je ne te veut pas dans la chambre ce soir." 

"Allison." Il s'approche et essaye d'attraper son bras. "Alli."

"Tu as de la chance de ne pas pouvoir être saoule parce que sinon.." des larmes se mettent à couler sur ses joues. "Tu ne serais même plus autorisé à entrer dans ton propre loft." Elle crache ses mots avant de rentrer dans la chambre et de la fermer assez fort pour indiquer à Derek qu'il ne doit pas rentrer mais pas assez fort pour réveiller Erica.

'/,

Quand Erica se réveille elle est seule dans le lit. La place d'Allison est encore chaude malgré qu'elle ne soit plus là, à l'inverse quand elle s'aventure vers la place normalement attribuée à Derek elle est froide. Elle se dirige vers la salle de bain et se nettoie le visage. Depuis quelques semaines elle ne se sent pas bien, elle a appris une mauvaise nouvelle de la part de Deaton. Elle va vers la cuisine et y trouve Allison buvant un café.

"Salut." Dit Erica. Allison sursaute et puis souri à Erica, mais celui-ci s'efface rapidement en voyant le froncement de sourcil de sa femme. 

"Ça va pas Blondie ?" Demande Allison en posant son café et s'approchant d'elle. Elle pose ses mains sur ses épaules.

"Comment- tu ne sais pas faire de café." Erica est confuse en constatant ça.

"Derek l'a fait avant de partir." Lui dit Allison.

"D'ailleurs où est-il ?" Les sourcils d'Erica se détendent presque en comprenant qu'Allison et Derek ont encore eu une dispute sans qu'elle ne soit mise au courant. "Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que vous vous étiez engueulés ? Pourquoi vous vous engueulés même ?" 

"Erica.. je sais qu'en ce moment tu, t'es pas bien. Je le voit dans ta façon d'agir, et dans tes yeux." Allison a ce regard triste qu'Erica n'aime pas voir sur elle.

"Allison, je devait vous dire quelque chose à tout les deux." 

"Quoi ?" Elle demande inquiète. 

"Allison... je- je suis... je suis stérile." Allison écarquille les yeux alors qu'Erica éclate en sanglot. Elle la prend directement dans ses bras et l'emmène droit vers le canapé et la serre dans ses bras le plus fort possible. Quelques minutes plus tard, Derek rentre à l'appartement des petits sachets de la boulangerie au bout de la rue dans les mains. Il les pose quand il voit deux femmes pleurant toutes deux à chaudes larmes dans leur sofa. Il s'approche et enlace sans chercher à comprendre ses amantes. Il lance un regard interrogatif à Allison, étant la seule aux yeux ouverts. 

"Elle.. elle est.." Erica pleure encore plus en entendant Allison avoir du mal à dire qu'elle était stérile. "Erica est stérile." Derek les regardent un instant avant que des larmes ne viennent s'ajouter à ses yeux et qu'il ne prenne les filles dans ses bras, les serrant de toute ses forces. 

'/,

Ils n'en parlèrent plus, ou presque. Allison était avec Lydia, buvant un thé dans un salon du centre ville plusieurs jours plus tard.

"Alli est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien depuis quelques jours." Constate Lydia. Allison qui avant cela souriait se renfrogna. Lydia le vit immédiatement et elle s'inquiéta beaucoup plus. "Allison, dit moi ce qui ne va pas." 

"Erica... nous a appris une bien mauvaise nouvelle. Tu sais que Derek veut que chacune d'entre-nous porte ses chiots, et bien maintenant ce ne pourra être qu'une d''entre-nous. Deaton a dit que pour une louve c'était très rare, quasiment impossible mais.. ça fait parti des choses que la lycanthropie ne peut guérir." Lui dit Allison en baissant les yeux sur son thé.

"Saperlipopette, Allison.. je n'en savait rien. Depuis quand vous êtes au courant ?" Lydia lui prend la main et elle cherche le regard de sa meilleur amie. Ce même regard qui s'embue de larmes. "Oh Alli." Lydia se lève et s'installe sur la chaise à côté d'Allison pour mieux la prendre dans ses bras dans une mesure de réconfortement.

'/,

Derek est en cuisine préparant le repas du soir pour lui et Erica ainsi qu'Allison. Allison est dans sa chaise à bascule tout en lisant un roman policier. Erica est dans leur chambre, elle est allongée sur leur lit regardant à travers la grande baie vitrée donnant vue sur Beacon Hills. C'est un toquement à la porte qui la sort de sa contemplation. Elle tourne la tête vers l'intrus qui n'est nul autre que Derek.

"Le repas est prêt." Lui dit-il.

"Merci mais je n'ai pas vraiment faim." Elle retourne sa tête vers la baie vitrée, les pensées dans le vide.

"Ri'... ça fait presque 4 jours que tu 'n'as pas vraiment faim'." Elle lève la tête et s'assoit. Son regard s'obscurcit. 

"Derek ?" Il s'approche d'elle. "Sort." Il se stoppe et retourne à l'extérieur de la pièce rejoindre Allison qui continuait de feuilleter son livre. 

"Derek laisse la souffrir. Quand elle comprendra qu'elle a besoin de nous pour surmonter ça alors là, tu iras vers elle." Elle pose son livre et va dans la cuisine, s'asseyant devant son assiette. "Der' j'aime Erica autant que toi mais parfois, il vaut mieux la laisser souffler. Si elle ne comprend pas qu'on souffre autant qu'elle alors... laisse la." Derek regarde droit dans les yeux Allison, les main s'appuyant contre le comptoir avant que des larmes ne se mettent à couler de ses yeux verts.

"Je l'aime tellement.. comme je t'aime toi." Allison s'approche et prend ses mains dans les siennes pour les placer autour d'elle. Il attrape sa taille et la serre contre lui embrassant son cou. Il place ses mains sous ses cuisses et la surélève, ses jambes s'enroulent directement autour de sa taille. Un baiser s'enchaine, au début doux puis langoureux. Son t-shirt remonte derrière elle et Allison comprend qu'Erica s'est joint à eux. Elle embrasse ses omoplates, sa colonne vertébrale, les endroits les plus sensitifs aux touchers de son amante. Elle gémit dans les bras de son homme alors que sa femme la choye. 

"La chambre." Grogne Erica en embrassant la nuque de la brune et caressant les bras de Derek. Et ils le font, ils se dirigent vers leur chambre.

'/,

"Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde." Récite comme litanie Allison. "Non c'est pas possible, ça ne peut pas arriver." Elle souffle et inspire avant de se remettre à vomir. Seulement 6 mois après l'annonce d'Erica, Allison se met à vomir et elle a bien peur d'être enceinte. "Tout mais pas ça, je vous en prie." La porte ouverte de la salle de bain lui permet d'entendre la voix d'Erica s'élevant dans l'appartement. 

"Allison ?" Elle s'arrête devant la porte de la salle de bain alors que son amante se précipite pour fermer le couvercle des toilettes et tirer la chasse. 

"N'entre pas, c'est pas beau à voir." Elle s'assoit sur le couvercle et essaye de donner un sourire rassurant à Erica. 

"Wow ça va ?" Elle hoche vigoureusement la tête alors que Erica s'accroupit devant elle et pose ses mains sur ses genoux. "Tu veux que je prenne rendez-vous chez le médecin ? Ou... le gynécologue ?"

"Quoi ? Non, besoin d'aucun rendez-vous." Elle se précipite de dire.

"Alli..." Erica se met à sourire. "Tu es peut-être enceinte." Elle fait vrai sourire, un comme Allison n'en a pas vu depuis longtemps alors elle se mit aussi à sourire. Erica touche le ventre d'Alli et elle pose ses mains sur les siennes.

"Imagine une mini Erica à l'intérieur de moi."

"C'est impossible Allison."

"Les loups-garous aussi à ce qu'il paraît." Lui dit Allison en souriant pleinement.

'/,

Allison a re vomi, pendant 2 semaines avant que finalement Derek et Erica la trouve allongée dans son vomi au pied des toilettes, en rentrant de chez les McCall. Ils l'ont transportés jusqu'à l'hôpital.

"Mademoiselle Argent, monsieur Hale et... mademoiselle Reyes. Allison n'a rien de grave même si elle aurait du venir nous voir plus tôt. Ce n'était qu'une indigestion, un lavage d'estomac et plus rien."

"Vous voulez dire qu'elle n'est pas enceinte ?" Demande Erica presque les larmes aux yeux. 

"Je suis désolé, non elle n'est pas enceinte mademoiselle Reyes." Annonce le docteur légèrement triste pour eux. 

"On va pouvoir rentrer ?" Demande finalement Derek.

"Oui, vous avez juste à signer quelques papiers. Suivez moi." Dit la doctoresse à Derek avant de sortir, l'attendant au pas de la porte.

"Je reviens immédiatement." Fit Derek après avoir embrassé son front.

'/,

Tout le monde, quand je dit tout le monde c'est nos trois amoureux, étaient installés dans le canapé en compagnie de gros plaids. 

"Tu devais pas bosser aujourd'hui ?" Demande Derek, Allison étant la seule ayant un travail légal, il s'adresse évidement à elle. 

"J'ai démissionner." Erica et Derek acquiesce, s'en fichant. 

"On devrait arrêter de déprimer." Suggère Erica. Ils, Allison et Derek, regardent Erica. "Non, mauvaise idée." Dit finalement Erica. Ses deux amoureux se calent plus contre elle alors qu'elle respire. 

'/,

Derek était avec une femme et un homme. Non pas en tant que couple mais en tant que client et agent immobilier. Allison et Erica ont beaucoup parlés ces derniers temps de déménager pour qu'ils puissent fonder leur propre famille. Donc, secrètement, Derek s'est lancer à la chasse aux maisons proches ou dans Beacon Hills. Et c'est une maison à 10 minutes de Beacon Hills proche d'un bois qui l'a fait craquer. La cuisine était immense, équipée, lui et Erica allaient adorer cuisiner ici. Il y avait aussi une grande bibliothèque dans laquelle Allison aimera lire, et un grand garage où Allison pourra s'occuper de ses armes tandis que Derek pourra bosser sur ses voitures. Il y avait aussi un grand bureau dans lequel Erica pourra bosser sur son livre sur le polyamour. C'était la maison parfaite. 

"Je la prend." Dit Derek aux agents immobiliers. Et quelques jours plus tard toute la maison était prête grâce à l'aide des garçons et de Lydia. Derek avait mis des bandeaux sur les yeux des filles et leur tenait leurs mains derrière leurs dos. "Les filles, voici notre nouveau chez nous." Il retira les bandeaux de leurs visages et quand elles virent la maison, elle se tournèrent vers Derek à la limite de pleurer.

"Derek, c'est-" commence Allison.

"-Magnifique." Fini Erica. Derek embrasse leur front respectifs avant de leur faire signe d'aller visiter l'intérieur. Ça allait être leur chez eux.

'/,

"Vous êtes allé dans le petit restaurant que je vous avez conseillé ?" Demande Lydia à Malia et Kira qui revenait de leur séjour en Italie. Elles étaient parti presque 1 an et sont revenu en même temps que Corey, Mason et Liam même si leur voyage à eux a été moins long.

"Oui vraiment délicieux." S'extasie Kira.

"Mais là-bas, ils n'ont pas de cerf." Leur informe Malia alors que tout le monde se mit à rire tandis qu'elle boude doucement dans les bras de sa petite-amie. 

"Lia'... comment t'expliquer que le cerf n'est pas si courant que tu le voudrais dans les restaurants et notamment ceux d'Italie." Plaisante Derek. Tout le monde était dans le nouveau salon des Hale-Argent-Reyes, " _il faudrait vraiment qu'on fasse quelque chose pour nos noms_." Se dit Derek. 

"Quelqu'un désire plus de charcuterie ? Les garçons ?" Demande Allison. Tous se tournent vers elle et acquiesce. "Bande de carnivore un peu trop carnivore." Jure t-elle dans sa barbe imaginaire. "Lydia, Malia.. vous pouvez m'accompagner en cuisine ?" Même si la question d'Allison était, et bien, interrogative, les deux jeunes femmes savaient qu'elles n'avaient pas le choix. 

"Scott, Isaac surveillez Matthew." Leur dit Lydia avant de rejoindre les filles en cuisine. "Alors que ce passe-t-il ?" Elle demande en tapant dans ses mains toute émoustillée. Allison prend une feuille et un stylo posait négligemment sur le buffet avant d'écrire dessus : **vous ne devez parler de ça à personne. Promettez.**

Lydia et Malia hoche frénétiquement la tête avant d'écarquillais les yeux en voyant les mots suivant qu'elle écrit à l'encre noir : **je suis enceinte.**

Elles ont relevés leur visage vers elle et ont explosés de joie silencieusement en dansant bizarrement. "Depuis combien de temps ?" Chuchote Lydia.

"Presque 8 semaines." 

"Tu l'as dit à Derek et Erica ?" Demande Malia. Au fil des ans sa nature sauvage s'est énormément calmé et elle avait un comportement plutôt humain.

"Non, je.. je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire du bébé." Avoue honteusement Allison.

"Comment ça 'ce que tu vas faire du bébé' ? Tu vas le garder! Quelle question!" S'exclame Lydia un peu trop fort. Malia et Allison posent leur main sur sa bouche.

"Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de toi. Je croyais que c'était Malia qui allait gaffer, sans offense." Malia lui souri avant de frotter son épaule montrant qu'elle n'est pas du tout vexée. 

'/,

Allison finissait de préparer ce qui lui servira pour annoncer sa grossesse, un petit mot où il était noté : _tante Malia dit que je sent le chocolat..._ Et seul un bébé dans le ventre d'Allison peut avoir une tante Malia. Alors elle dépose le papier sur l'agenda d'Erica, dans le bureau juste à côté de celui de Derek pour que lui aussi le voit. Allison s'allonge dans son lit et s'endort rapidement. Dans la nuit elle se fait réveiller par des baisers dans son cou. 

"C'est vrai qu'il sent le chocolat." Lui dit Erica à l'oreille. Derek les prend toute les deux dans ses bras.

"Je vous aimes." Déclare t-il.

"On t'aime aussi." Dirent-elles à leur amant. Et tout est bien qui fini bien, ils vécurent, presque, heureux et urent beaucoup d'enfants. Enfin, il n'en ont eu que deux mais Erica a toujours rêvé d'une fin comme dans les contes de princesses, alors évidemment.. la tentation est trop forte pour ne pas y céder. Et quand Allison a mis le dernier point à son livre, malgré avoir aimer l'écrire il fallait une fin à tout. 

**Author's Note:**

> Je sais que la fanfic est pleine de fautes mais ne vous inquiétez pas je réglerai ça au plus vite ! Je travaille sur cette fic depuis le 9 août 2019 c'est certainement pas pour qu'elle soit désagréable à lire lol


End file.
